Bisexuality
by Bitter Sweetness
Summary: TODOS HUMANOs;BELLICE; Si quieren leer un Bellice que no necesariamente esté lleno de lemmons, entren :: Quizá es una locura, no miraba mal a las personas que gustaban de su mismo sexo, me parecía algo totalmente humano, pero, el hecho de que me estuviera pasando a mí era demasiado confuso.
1. Prólogo

Esto no era lo que estaba en mis planes. Quizá era solo curiosidad. Quizá esto era solo producto de mi imaginacion, un juego cruel de mis hormonas. Tenia 16 años y aunque ya había tenido esta clase de pensamientos, mi mente no había sido asaltada de esta manera por esta clase de cosas, por dudas de esta magnitud.

Si yo ya era extraña para los demas, ahora, tendrían una razon más para catalogarme como tal, es por eso que las unicas personas que lo sabían, eran personas elegidas de manera fría, mis mejores amigas no lo sabían y no lo sabrían quizá jamás. Bueno, lo sabía la más pequeña de ellas: Ángela, la había elegido a ella porque las demás no le hablaban; lo sabía Jake, lo elegí por ser el amigo más cercano que tenía, el que lo sabía todo de mí; lo sabía la que había sido mi primer mejor amiga en la secundaria: Jessica, la elegí a ella porque las demás solo la conocían por relatos míos; lo sabía Rosalie, una amiga que apreciaba mucho, la elegí porque me gustaba su forma de razonar, quizá pensé que ella me ayudaría... Pensé que ellos me ayudarían, pero debí suponer que la unica que se interesa por esto soy yo y que ellos solo me aceptarían tal cual soy.

Mi cabeza era todo un lío desde hacía un tiempo atrás, pero esto ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba. Le había dado vueltas al asunto desde la primera vez que me sentí... parecido. Sabía que al aceptarlo, me había sentido de alguna manera liberada de un peso enorme. Pero ahora, donde había estado el peso de ese tema, estaba una culpa que le doblaba el tamaño al tema. Sentía que había deshonrado a mis padres, a mi familia, mas no a mí misma, porque de alguna manera, lo sabía desde los 9 años. Estaba orgullosa de mí y estaba más que conforme con lo que era.

Definitivamente esto no era por él. El hecho de que él, la persona que me había gustado por 10 meses tuviera novio, no me molestaba en absoluto, esto no era por él, ya que en este momento ya no sentía nada por él. Esto era por mi, porque ya lo había sentido antes, porque estaba sintiéndolo ahora.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa imagen, la inocente imagen de la persona que era dueña de mi mundo en este momento. Sus labios de apariencia suave y cálida, de color rosa; sus mejillas provocativamente suaves y ligeramente salpicadas de pecas, sus ojos que brillaban como ningunos, su sonrisa, su cabello, su voz... Todo. Jamás encontraría a alguien igual, era la personita más especial que había conocido; era una persona divertida, inteligente, adorable, le gustaba la misma musica que a mí, le gustaba leer... podría decir más, pero se me acaban las palabras para describir a tan perfecta criatura.

Perfección pura, todo lo que alguna vez pensé que no existí historia aquí en realidad no tiene algún sentido, puesto que no hay historia, sólo un sentimiento que sabía muy bien que no era correspondido. Un sentimiento que quizá estaba prohibido, un sentimiento que no sería bien visto por las personas que me rodeaban. Quizá era mi condena, pero me encantaba la manera que me hacía sentir y no me arrepentía de sentirlo.

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que había decidido aceptarlo. Hoy, en este mismo momento acabo de decidir que no me sentiré mal por ésto, si bien, estuve algo irritable hace unos días, era sólo porque me negaba a aceptar mis sentimientos, pero ahora que me había definido, no necesitaba estar mal por esto nunca más. Desperté a las 9:30 de la mañana, no había podido dormir toda la noche por la fiesta que habían hecho los vecinos la madrugada anterior. No me interesaba nada en ese momento, de hecho, aún no entendía muy bien las cosas, porque estaba algo adormilada. Me dí cuenta de que estaba dormida en una cama que no era la mía, a decir verdad, así había pasado el último año y medio, pero siempre era la misma... esta vez, era la cama de mi abuelita, quien me había visto acostada en el sillón medio dormida a las 5 de la madrugada, intentando sofocar la música estridente de los vecinos con un cojín sobre mi cabeza.

No ponía atención a nada, hasta que oí una propuesta interesante. Era mi tía, que me invitaba a acompañarla a dónde ella iba, a una clase, en la cual estaba esa persona a quien yo deseaba tanto ver. No dudé en decirle que sí, luego vi mi pijama y me negué, no podía, aún debía almorzar y debía bañarme. Ella respondió que podía llegar cuando terminara, así que acepté, hice todo lo más rápido que pude y me fui a su encuentro.

Entré lentamente y vi como alguien se asomaba, si, era esa personita, vi cómo sus ojos se iluminaban y su sonrisa crecía más y más. Imagino que mi cara tenía una tonta sonrisa marcada, pero no me importó, me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla, al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo conmigo. No dijo nada, sólo me indicó que me sentara frente a ella. Así lo hice.

Me miraba divertida, emocionada... Yo le sonreía, pero sabía que no era la clase de emoción que me hubiera gustado, porque ella no era como yo, ella era una niña de pies a cabeza y yo una chica que gustaba de ella. Pasó la mañana entre juegos, bromas y abrazos, sobre todo abrazos. Me gustaba el color de sus labios ese día, eran de un rosa fuerte... Cuando estuvimos solas, afuera, pasó una conocida, quien al besar mi mejilla, dejó un beso marcado... Ella empezó a decir que algún día dejaría un beso marcado sobre mi mejilla también. Sonrió de la misma manera en que lo hizo la primera vez que nos vimos, y mi mente voló en un recuerdo.

FLASHBACK

_Y de nuevo estaba ahí obligada. No me gustaba para nada que me obligaran a venir a lugares, menos cuando se trataba de un proyecto de mi tía, aunque eso me sacara de casa por un tiempo, prefería estar leyendo un libro o escuchando música un rato. Mi hermana había venido ya un par de veces y ella participaría en el proyecto, así que ella tenía cosas que hacer, pero en cambio, yo no, yo estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, no tenía nada que hacer ahí._

_Suspiré fuerte y me concentré en la música. Mi mirada revoloteaba por todas partes, buscando algo en qué entretenerme y lo encontré por unos momentos. Tanya, mi hermana, corrió hacia la puerta y recibió a una chica, parecía de su edad y al parecer se conocían. No hubo nada interesante después, así que alejé la mirada y seguí con mi recorrido hacia otro lado. Suspiré de nuevo. ¿Cuándo se terminaría esto?_

_Pasó no sé cuánto tiempo y decidí ir con Tanya, quien miraba entretenida a su amiga, la cual no dejaba de hablar. Ni siquiera le presté atención a la chica, solo le sonreí como saludo y ella se calló._

_-Hola, soy Alice -dijo ella, sonriente_

_-Bella, hermana de Tanya -respondí_

_-Ahora te presento a la bruja -me presentó Tanya_

_-Callate -dije mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza, Alice se rió._

_No pasó nada más interesante, solo descubrí que Alice era agradable y teníamos algunas cosas en común, pero nada más. Parecía que podríamos ser buenas amigas._

_Al día siguiente volví a ir, y al siguiente y al siguiente. De repente iba todos los días y me hice buena amiga de Alice. Pasó el evento y empezamos a vernos cada vez más, ella era una persona muy divertida y aunque era 2 años menor que yo, parecía entenderme a la perfección._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Inocente, adorable y divertida, era la manera en que me miraba, tocaba y abrazaba, hacía bromas a su hermana sobre no tocarme, porque yo era suya... Casta ingenuidad la de ella, no sabía las maneras en las que su broma era más que cierta.

Quizá es una locura, no miraba mal a las personas que gustaban de su mismo sexo, me parecía algo totalmente humano, pero, el hecho de que me estuviera pasando a mí era demasiado confuso. Si se suponía que ya no me sentía mal sobre esto, después de verla, con tanta confianza en mí, todo parecía hacerme sentir que abusaba de cierto modo de ella.

**Bueno, espero que les agrade esta historia. Sólo les aviso que quizá solo pueda actualizar una vez por semana, por favor, sean pacientes. Gracias.**

**Click Aquí:**


	2. Difícil de olvidar

Me removí incómoda en mi asiento bajo la mirada de mi madre. Había tomado la costumbre desde hacía algunos años de decirme cosas extrañas, sus palabras nunca me molestaron hasta ahora que, de cierta manera, se acercaban un poco a la realidad.

"_¿Quién te gusta?" _preguntaba siempre, para después añadir "_Te gusta una niña, ¿cierto?"_

Intenté no pensar en eso mientras ella me veía, mientras me analizaba -aún no sabía que tanto me miraba-. Mi madre eventualmente se cansó de no ver nada interesante en mi, o de no encontrar lo que buscaba en mis actos, y se marchó. Suspiré en cuanto empezó a hablar con mis tías y cuando vi que estaban alejándose cada vez más del cuarto en el que me encontraba, saqué mi celular y miré por enésima vez la foto de Alice.

-Quisiera poder decirte tantas cosas -le susurré a la pantalla de mi móvil

En ese momento Tanya entró a la habitación y me miró un par de minutos, con cara de interrogación y mirada curiosa. Me arrebató el celular y vio a Alice en la pantalla. Cuando me devolvió el aparato me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, sabía que mi secreto estaba a salvo con ella, después de todo, eramos hermanas.

-Vamos a ir a un nuevo proyecto -dijo bajito mientras me señalaba mi celular. Sabía lo que quería decirme, sabía que me interesaba y por eso me lo estaba diciendo.

-¿Cuándo? -pregunté ansiosa

-En un par de horas, es mejor que le preguntes a ella misma, yo no tengo mucha información -dijo antes de guiñare un ojo e irse.

Suspiré fuerte. ¿Acaso este día no podía ser mejor? Era sábado, el día nublado, fresco -mi tipo de día favorito- y hoy la vería, eso era exactamente todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz toda la semana que venía, era lo que me mantenía cuerda entre tantos pensamientos.

_¿Me gusta enserio? _Me pregunté a mi misma mientras escogía la ropa que me pondría después de bañarme. Pensé muchas veces y llegué a la conclusión de que no iba a pasar por eso de nuevo, ella si me gustaba y se supone que ya había quitado cualquier duda de mi cabeza. Al salir, salió la tan esperada oferta:

-Bella, ¿quieres acompañarme a... ? -empezó mi tía

-¡Si! -interrumpí sonriendo

-Pero aún no te he dicho a don... -dijo

-A donde sea, si -interrumpí de nuevo y salí corriendo a ponerme los zapatos

Antes de lo esperado y antes de que pudiera ordenar mis pensamientos totalmente ya estábamos de camino al 'saloncito' -como yo le llamaba al lugar en donde hacía mi tía las juntas-. Aquel salón estaba a solo unas cuantas cuadras de la casa, así que llegamos bastante rápido. Suspiré y entré. Ahí estaba, con sus labios decorados con lipgloss y sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de rosa. Juraría que podía escuchar su corazón latir al ritmo del mío, pero decidí que estaba loca, así que me apresuré a llegar a su lado.

-Hola, Bella -susurró antes de darme un suave beso en la mejilla

-Hola, Alice -respondí dándole un apretón a su mano. Ella sonrió y me hizo abrazarla por los hombros.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana? -preguntó después de un rato

-No vino -dije algo celosa, aunque no tenía sentido, ya que Alice y yo no eramos nada en absoluto.

-Mejor -dijo casi en un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro. No pregunté nada.

Pasó el tiempo muy rápido, apenas disfruté el tiempo a su lado. ¡Cómo quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella! Pero, bueno, tendría que esperar a que se terminara el año -ya faltaba menos de 3 meses-, para que ella entrara a la misma escuela que yo -era la única aquí en Forks-. Yo estaba cursando el primer año de preparatoria y ella, aunque era 2 años menor que yo, iba solo un año atrás de mi, ya que yo había entrado tarde a primaria.

-Casi acaban las clases -me susurró mientras quitaba mi brazo de sus hombros para poder tomar mis mano.

-Ya casi -dije quitando mi mano de la suya, sonriendo.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia adelante, con ambas manos puestas sobre su regazo, sosteniendo una con la otra.

Lo que restó de la junta estuvimos muy calladas, no podía escuchar nada con atención, hasta que ella me sacudió un poco y me preguntó:

-¿Vendrás mañana por la noche? -sonrió

-Posiblemente -dije levantándome

-Entonces, nos vemos -dijo mientras se despedía con un beso en mi mejilla

... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... *

Al día siguiente estuve muy ansiosa por verla, las horas parecían eternas, pero al fin llegó la hora de irnos. Mi hermana si nos acompañó esta vez. Cuando llegué ella aún no estaba ahí, así que me senté a esperar en una banca afuera, hasta que llegó, ambas entramos y al poco rato ella se levantó al baño y me pidió que la siguiera.

La seguí hasta el fondo de la institución en la que nos encontrábamos. Me condujo hasta el final de un pasillo, estaba muy oscuro, pero ella encendió una luz, que por cierto, estaba a punto de fundirse o algo por el estilo, ya que solo se iluminó una pequeña parte de aquél lugar, además de que la luz era muy poca y no muy intensa. Ella se sentó en el suelo y me indicó que la acompañara.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? -pregunté algo confundida

-Lo que pasa es que... Estaba algo incómoda ahí adentro -explicó

-Oh -susurré, para después sonreír

Empezamos a hablar de algunas trivialidades, nada digno de mención, en realidad. Todo iba bastante normal, la plática no iba mas ayá de la escuela, tareas y algunas amigas en común. Era bastante cómodo, hasta que preguntó:

-¿Cómo se llamó tu último novio? -preguntó mirando hacia el techo, donde la bombilla empezaba a titilar.

-Nunca he tenido novio -admití

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y noté un brillo algo travieso en sus ojos y un leve sonrojo. Se veía adorable. Le sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla, mientras me acercaba a su lado, para sentarme más cerca. Ella se acercó también y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Me hubiera gustado estar así para toda la vida, pero no era posible, me sentía demasiado mal por aprovecharme de ella de esta manera, ella no sabía lo que yo sentía por ella, ella no sabía el significado real de mis palabras, mis caricias. Ella confiaba en mí y yo estaba sacando provecho.

-No te creo -dijo de repente

-Estoy _Forever Alone_, Alice -expliqué entre risas

-No, sigo sin creerte -dijo negando con la cabeza

-Me gustan las mujeres, Alice -aventuré, mientras me alejaba de ella

-Oh -dijo ella, y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho -¿Eres lesbiana?

-Me gustan... los hombres... también -susurré

-Eres bisexual -sonrió ella, mientras se acercaba a mí de nuevo

-Si... eso -dije en voz baja

Me levanté antes de que ella volviera a tocarme, el contacto con su piel me volvía débil y sabía que si me tocaba y me preguntaba más cosas, no podría detener mi lengua y hablaría de más. Ella se levantó después de mí y me tomó ambas manos.

_Maldita sea. _Pensé.

Ella era bajita, pero yo también lo era, ella podría medir 1.60 y yo sólo le ganaba po centímetros. Ella se puso de puntitas para verme de frente, aunque llegó un poco más arriba que yo, así que bajó un poquitín para poder verme directamente de frente, a los ojos, sin que yo agachara la mirada ni un poquito.

-Eres hermosa -le oí decir casi en un susurro, tan bajito, que bien pude haberlo imaginado.

-Tu... tu eres impresionante, más que hermosa -dije algo apenada

Ella dejó caer sus talones y subió sus manos a mis hombros, los acarició por unos momentos mientras se acercaba tímidamente a mí, acortando la distancia entre nosotras. Puse mis manos en su cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su calor bajo mis manos. Estábamos peligrosamente cerca, mi aliento se mezclaba con el suyo y no podría haberlo deseado diferente, era perfecto. Ella, la chica que me gustaba estaba a punto de besarme.

-Bella -dijo como un arrullo

-A-Alice -tartamudeé torpemente

-Yo...

-Shhh... -interrumpí, antes de hacer que la distancia entre nosotros, entre nuestros labios desapareciera.

Al principio solo era un roce, uno muy leve, luego ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me acercó más a ella. Empecé a mover mis labios sobre los de Alice, ella no se quedó atrás. Era muy lento, mis manos acariciaban su cintura y las de ella mi cabello. Pude sentirla sonreír, mientras nos besábamos, podía sentir que ella estaba tan feliz como yo. Duramos unos cuantos segundos más así, hasta que ella se alejó de repente, con sus mejillas muy rojas.

-No... No le digas a nadie... de esto... de mi -pidió, y yo solo la miré confundida

-¿Por qué?

-Ellos no lo entenderán... Me refiero a tu tía, mis padres... Mi hermano -dijo con voz cortada

-No lo haré, Alice -dije abrazándola, ella se aferró a mi, como si no quisiera separarse nunca de mi lado.

-Bella, lo siento tanto -se disculpó en un sollozo

-¿A qué...? -empecé, pero ella me interrumpió.

-Tengo novia -explicó, entonces todo cobró sentido en mi cabeza, bueno no todo, pero al menos si la disculpa.

-¿Entonces, por qué lo hiciste? -dije molesta, separándola un poco de mí, lo suficiente para verla a los ojos.

-Porque... creo que me gustas -admitió con una sonrisa triste

-Pero no la vas a dejar por mi, ni siquiera estás segura de mí -adiviné. Ella solo bajó la mirada y negó muy despacio. -Muy bien -dije molesta antes de irme justo por donde ella me había guiado para llegar aquí.

Al acabar la junta llegué a mi casa muy callada y cansada, algo que no era totalmente normal en mí, ya que me encantaba hablar, aunque nunca dijera nada con lógica, me encantaba hacerlo. Nadie me preguntó nada cuando me dí un baño y me fui directamente a mi cuarto sin cenar. Me quedé dando vueltas entre las sabanas por una o dos horas, mientras pensaba en por qué la vida había sido tan cruel aquel día con mis sentimientos.

_Olvídalo. _Me dije. ¿Pero cómo iba a olvidar aquél beso? No tenia idea. Era algo difícil de olvidar, si, pero... con el tiempo lo lograría, estaba completamente segura y dispuesta a hacerlo.

* * *

**Bueno, chicas, sé que el fic ha ido muy lento incluso para ser el primer cap real... Puesto que el otro había sido solo el prólogo... Bueno, prometo hacerlo lo más interesante posible... ¿Merezco algún review?**

**Click Aquí:**


	3. Indecisa

La mañana llegó de manera cruel, sin avisar, sin darme tiempo a descansar un poco después de estar soñando una y otra vez el beso con Alice, para después escucharla repetir las palabras '_Tengo novia' _y '_No la dejaré por ti, no me gustas lo suficiente'. _Mi respiración estaba agitada, no solo por el sueño, sino porque en la noche tendría que verla de nuevo, me preparé para ir a la escuela. Estaba en el turno de tarde, así que tenía al menos 5 horas para hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente, aunque estaba presentando y en fechas de exámenes, los profesores no pedían tarea, bueno, sólo uno que otro.

Me bañé, me peiné, almorcé y estudié un poco; tomé mi laptop y la prendí, entré a mi e-mail y encontré un correo de Alice, como asunto decía 'Lo siento'.

-¿Lo sientes? -le grité al aparato, como si Alice pudiera escucharme de esa manera.

Estaba totalmente enfadada, si la tuviera enfrente seguro le gritaría muchas cosas muy poco agradables. La humillación había sido mucha, no podía soportarla, me sentía impotente, al no poder hacer nada con respecto a mi dignidad, porque después de todo, aunque ella _empezó _con todo eso del beso... Yo había caido, había sido yo la que había acortado la distancia restante entre las dos, no importaba si solo habían sido 5 milímetros, yo comencé el beso real, ella solo me había provocado, ella solo había tenido la intención de hacerlo, pero no, yo lo hice, yo la besé primero.

La había disculpado muchas veces, había herido algunas veces mis sentimientos antes, algunas veces a propósito y algunas veces inconscientemente, pero esta vez se había pasado. ¿Cómo olvidar el beso? ¿Cómo olvidar su pequeña burla? Solo había sido la degustación de algo que jamás podría ser mío, como esas veces que en las tiendas te dan un trozo de carne, para hacer que quieras más y más, para que les compres el producto... La única diferencia aquí era que no podía comprar sus besos, ni su cariño.

Abrí el correo, sabiendo que podría arrepentirme después, pero no me importó. Por una parte, necesitaba una disculpa para mi dignidad perforada, por otra parte, sabía que la perdonaría, le perdonaría todo lo que me hiciera, lo haría después de leer su correo y ahí venía otro dilema: No quería perdonarla por cómo me sentía y quería perdonarla porque quería volver a besarla.

Si, sé que es algo confuso, pero después de todo, ni siquiera mis pensamientos tenían sentido, todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas. Toqué mis labios y una lágrima solitaria rodó por mi mejilla, tibia y salada. No. No lloraría por ella, no podía dejar que su juego me atrapara, no podía permitir que ella me afectara de aquella manera.

El correo se terminó de cargarse, sequé las lágrimas que habían salido a acompañar a la primera -aunque no la alcanzaron- y me dediqué a leer lo que Alice quería decirme.

_Bella:_

_Lo lamento mucho, en serio, nunca debí haberte besado, mi intención jamás fue hacerte daño, no quería herir tus sentimientos. __Debes comprender lo difícil que fue verte alejarte de mí aquella noche, perdóname por favor, no quiero perderte. Te necesito._

_Quiero que sepas que besarte fue algo que siempre había querido hacer, ayer cumplí aquella fantasía, ¿y adivina qué? Fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé. Fue mejor que besar a Caitlin._

_Ya sé que quizá no debería ni siquiera pensar en que me perdonaras y aunque lo hicieras, no podría esperar nunca que fueras mía._

_Bella, ayer estaba muy asustada, no sabía si tu estarías molesta o no, no quiero arriesgarme a estar sola, por eso es que o debe enterarse Caitlin... Lo siento mucho. No quiero perderte, cariño... Y si estoy segura de que me gustas..._

_Bella, perdóname, de verdad. No quise lastimarte, déjame remediarlo..._

_Alice_

Ahogué un grito. El correo solo me había enojado más, no podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo perdón. Si, claro que la perdonaría, pero aún no estaba lista, necesitaba que mi ego dejara de doler, que mi dignidad se recuperara de aquél golpe que Alice le había propinado. Necesitaba recobrar la confianza que había dado un bajón con aquél beso vacío.

Suspiré y cerré el e-mail, apagué el ordenador y me fui a comer, para después lavarme los dientes e irme a la escuela. Ahí encontré a mis amigas, sentadas esperándome: Angela y Jessica, junto con Ben y Mike.

_-_Hey, Bella -gritó Mike en cuanto me vio

-Hola -sonreí al rubio, quien sostenía la mano de Jessica entre la suya -Parece que al fin te decidiste -dije juguetona señalando las manos entrelazadas de mis amigos, para después sentarme junto a Angela, frente a Jess y Mike.

-Le dije que si -dijo Mike guiñándome, a lo que Jessica respondió con un pequeño golpe en el hombro y una expresión graciosa. Mi amigo le sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la nariz -Bueno, ella fue la que dijo que sí

-A ver cuando se anima Ben a declararse a Angie -dijo Jessica jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Angela se sonrojó y Ben miró a Jessica con ganas de asesinarla.

-Ya, ya, con ustedes -dije señalando a Mike y Jessica -será suficiente miel, besos y todo eso... Y deja de molestar a Ben y Angela, Jess, es un asunto entre ellos -añadí y Ben y Angela me miraron agradecidos.

-Bueno -dijo Jessica, dedicandome una dulce mirada... Demasiado dulce, diría yo, así que enseguida supe que la cosa ahora era sobre mi. Me levanté de mi asiento, recelosa, pero no me salvé de la pregunta a la que tanto temía -: ¿Tú cuando le dirás que si a alguno de tus fans, Bella?

-Jessica -le gruñí rodando los ojos. No me agradaba aquella pregunta, sobre todo porque... Bueno, ninguno me gustaba.

-Bella, tienes 16 años y jamás has besado a nadie -se quejó Jess

-¿Quién dijo que no? -gruñí bajito, para que nadie me escuchara. Mis intentos fallaron y Jessica abrió los ojos, Mike y Ben estaban hablando sobre no-se-qué cosas entonces, no habían prestado atención, pero Jessica y Angela habían escuchado perfectamente, así que me preparé para el interrogatorio, pero me salvó el timbre de entrada.

-No te salvas de esto, Isabella -me amenazó Jessica divertida, apuntándome con el indice.

Para mi mala suerte, nos dieron a Angela y a mí la primera clase libre -a Jessica le tocaba Artes, así que estaba en otro salón-, así que no pude esconderme en ninguna parte, Angela me llevó del brazo hacia el lugar más apartado de la civilización y se sentó frente a mi.

-¿Con quien fue? -preguntó curiosa. Normalmente ella no era así, pero, supongo que de verdad le interesaba mi vida amorosa... Quizá si debería presionarla para salir con Ben, así me dejarían ambas en paz por un tiempo.

-No conoces a esa... persona -dije firme.

-¿No lo conozco? Entonces no es de aquí...

-No -respondí en un suspiro -Pero el semestre que viene, entrará -dije sin siquiera pensarlo una vez.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! Debes estar muy feliz -dijo Angela alegremente

-Algo así... Tiene novia, así que... No estoy muy emocionada que digamos -dije sin ganas. Angela ni siquiera me prestó atención, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del suelo. Entonces me dí cuenta al fin de que su actitud tan diferente era por culpa de algo que la molestaba. -¿Qué pasa, Angie?

-Es solo que... -suspiró- ¿Tu crees que estaría mal si invitara a salir... a Ben?

-¿Enserio quieres hacerlo? -pregunté feliz - ¡Claro que está bien, él te adora!

Después de esa conversación, todo el día fue muy normal, muy calmado. Jessica no había hecho nignun tipo de pregunta referente a lo que se me salió decir por el mediodía...

Las clases terminaron y me fui a mi casa sin despedirme de las chicas, no estaba preparada para nada. Llegué y tomé una ducha, para después de tomar algo, lavarme los dientes y cepillarme un poco el cabello, acompañar a mi tía a su junta, en donde Alice estaría. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Nada, estaba dolida aún.

Decidí no entrar al saloncito, me senté en el suelo junto a la puerta. Pude oír como Alice le preguntaba a mi tía por mí y Tanya le dijo que estaba afuera, que viniera a verme. Decidí darle un buen golpe a mi hermana cuando llegáramos a casa. No tuve tiempo de pensar bien cómo la torturaría porque los pies de Alice aparecieron frente los míos. Subí la mirada lentamente, viendo cada parte de sus pálidas piernas, que estaban descubiertas hasta medio muslo, mi mirada se perdió bajo la falda de su vestido, que aunque no podía ver nada, mi imaginación empezaba a volar.

-Hola -la escuché decir

-... -suspiré y me levanté para poder mirarla a la cara, para poder decir lo que tendría que decir si ella intentaba algo.

-Bella, por favor, háblame -pidió. Mi enojo incrementó y me dí la vuelta para caminar hacia donde ella me había llevado la última vez, ella pareció entenderme y me siguió.

Llegamos después de unos pocos minutos, prendí el foco y la tomé por los hombros dándole una pequeña sacudida, ella me miro asustada.

-¿Cómo pretendes arreglarlo todo así? -gruñí -¿Pretendes que olvide el beso? ¿Pretendes que olvide que justo después me dijiste que tenías novia?

-Bella, entiendeme... -pidió sollozando

-¿Entender qué? ¿Que no sabes lo que quieres? -le grité. Alice empezó a sollozar, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. -Supongo que esa es tu respuesta -dije antes de marcharme.

* * *

**Niñas, lo siento si la historia está algo enredada, pero mi cabeza está igual. ¿Entendieron todo? ¿Quieren alguna explicación? Con gusto de las daré si me dejan un review con su pregunta.**

**Click aquí:**


	4. Mentes enredadas

You're not sure that you love me

but you're not sure enough to let me go

...

Respiré profundamente antes de ver la nota que tenía entre mis manos. Tanya me lo había entregado en la casa, después de la última junta, esa en la que dejé a Alice hablando sola. No la había abierto por la noche, ni por la mañana del día siguiente, tenía que tener cerca a una de mis amigas, a Rosalie, de ser posible.

Caminé por el pasillo principal, en donde se encontraban todas las puertas a los salones del primer piso, ¿qué grupo era el de Rose? Pensé por un momento hasta que la vi a través de la ventana pequeña que tenía la puerta, estaba sola. Me acerqué al pomo y lo giré lentamente, como si fuera a despertar a alguien -aunque lo que pasaba en realidad es que estaba nerviosa-.

-Rosalie -susurré, ella alejó su mirada del libro entre sus manos y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al verme.

-Bella, hace mucho que no pasabas por aquí -dijo ofreciéndome una silla junto a ella. No respondí, solo me senté y apreté la nota entre ambas manos. Tomé un respiro y apreté los labios, no quería encontrar la palabra 'perdón' en esa nota, porque cedería, porque si ella explicaba todo, yo estaría cada vez más vulnerable. -¿Qué te pasa, Bella?

-Esta nota es de Alice, Tanya me la entregó ayer por la noche -expliqué

-¿Aún no la lees? -preguntó

-No, no quería estar sola cuando lo hiciera -respondí

Suspiré y desdoblé el papel. Su letra era algo alargada, sin dejar de ser algo redonda, era elegante pero infantil.

_Bella:_

_¡Por favor, déjame hablar contigo! SIEMPRE hablas tú, siempre sacas tus conclusiones sin dejarme explicar nada, siempre te vas cuando te molesta algo que digo, pero no me das la oportunidad de explicar a lo que me refiero. En este momento solo recuerdo que me dijiste que no estaba segura de ti... Bueno, estoy segura de Caitlin Hazel, eso debería bastar, ¿no?_

_Yo te quiero y no te quiero, no sé si lo entiendas. Antes de arrugar el papel y tirarlo, lee, déjame explicarlo. Me gustas, pero como dijiste tú misma la primera vez, no la dejaré por tí. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú tampoco estás segura de mi, porque no confías en mi y no me dejas confiar en ti. Porque solo quieres sentirte bien tú y no te preocupas por mi bienestar, ni por mis sentimientos._

_No la dejaré por ti porque no has demostrado interés, Bella, porque te limitas a aceptar lo que yo te doy, porque dejas que te bese, pero tu nunca lo inicias por cuenta propia, porque quizá no estás lo suficientemente interesada en mi. Mira, mi relación con Cait está volviéndose monótona, estoy casi segura de que ella me dejará en cualquier momento, si, ambas nos queremos, pero no es igual ya... Pero ella al menos trata de recuperar las cosas. Yo estoy tratando de darte una oportunidad y tu no la estás tomando, no aprovechas los momentos, solo te enojas._

_No pretendo enfadarte, te quiero demasiado, pero si las cosas van a ser así, no te quiero más que como amiga._

_Alice_

Una luz se encendió dentro de mi cabeza. Ella tenía razón, ¿eso quería decir que debía pedirle una disculpa? Quizá Rosalie pudiera aconsejarme...

-Léela -dije entregándole la carta a mi amiga.

-¿Segura? -preguntó sin tomar el papel. Yo asentí y ella la tomó no muy segura. Después de un rato ella me volteó a ver y sonrió de lado, como reprobando mi actitud. -¡Hay, Bella! Si te gusta tanto, deberías acercarte a ella tú, no le dejes todo el trabajo a ella.

-Eso es exactamente lo que dice la carta -gruñí

-Si, pero estoy completamente de acuerdo y debía decírtelo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Después dijo -: ¿Estás segura de que la quieres?

-Yo... -dudé

-Ahí está, dices amarla, quieres tenerla para ti, pero no de esa manera. Porque quieres huir de el beso -dijo, adivinando algunos de mis sentimientos ocultos.

-Ya no sé, Rose -suspiré

-Bella, ya sé que dices estar cómoda con esto, pero sabes que no es así -dijo tomando mi mano. -Aún no puedes creer que te gusta una chica, ¿verdad?

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, estaba mintiéndome a mi misma, tratando de aceptarme como era a la fuerza, cuando sabía que mi cabeza decía que era incorrecto. En ese momento mi celular empezó a timbrar.

-¿Diga? -dije al contestar.

-_¿Estás bien, Bella? -_dijo mi primo Jesse al otro lado del aparato.

-Si, ¿qué pasa? -pregunté

-_Quería ver si querías venir conmigo a tomar un helado después de la escuela, ya sabes... quiero contarte algo -_dijo, y pude adivinar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien, ¿pasas por mi?

-_Claro, nos saltaremos la última clase... ¿Te toca ir al gimnasio, no? Te salvé -_dijo divertido

-Si, te espero -dije riendo antes de colgar.

Estuve jugueteando con el aparato entre mis manos, hasta que Rose me lo arrebató algo molesta, lo abrió y empezó a escribir muy rápido, antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, ella miró a la pantalla sonriendo y me entregó el aparato.

-¿Qué hiciste? -pregunté revisando el celular

-Le mandé un mensaje a Alice... Van a hablar esta tarde en mi casa, quiero conocerla y deben arreglar las cosas, debes disculparte. Debes ir ahí antes de las 7:00 -dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento.

**Alice POV**

Mi celular empezó a timbrar, Caitlin me miró curiosa y solo le sonreí, para que supiera que no tenía ganas de ver qué era. Tomé su mano y ella sonrió, besó mi mejilla y se levantó.

-Tengo que entrar a clase, Alice... Te quiero -dijo antes de marcharse.

Eso nos dejó a mí y mi celular solos, con completa privacidad y algo de curiosidad. Tomé el aparato y vi "1 Mensaje de texto Bella". ¿Debía abrirlo? Después de todo, estaba molesta con ella por hacer lo que quería conmigo y no dejarme opinar sobre nada. Después de unos cuantos minutos suspiré y lo leí.

_Alice, perdóname. Leí la __carta _

_y quisiera __que hablaramos sobre eso._

_Prometo dejarte hablar esta vez._

_Nos vemos en _ _Paradise #490__ a las 7:30_

_Atte. Bella_

¿Debía ir? Bueno, quizá este día podría cambiar algo importante, así que lo haría. Hablaría sobre esto con ella, esta vez le diría todo lo que nunca dejó explicar, aunque solo han pasado un par de cosas, ella tomaba las cosas como quería. Debía dejarle en claro que si quería algo con Alice Brandon, debía conquistarme, no solo dejarse conquistar.

**Bella POV**

El día pasó normal, mis amigas habían decidido no ir ese día, así que me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con Rosalie y de vez en cuando con Ben, quien no paraba de hablar de Angela. Cuando tocó el timbre para la última clase, me fui al estacionamiento para encontrarme con Jesse, quien estaba ahí rodeado de unas cuantas chicas, quienes parecían algo interesadas en él. No pude evitar ponerme celosa, él era solo mío y no iba a permitir que las zorras de mis compañeras de escuela lo pervirtieran. Me acerqué a él lentamente, el sonrió al verme y se abrió camino entre sus admiradoras.

-Bella -sonrió antes de abrazarme.

-Hola, Jesse... ¿Nos vamos? -pregunté mientras alborotaba su cabello.

-Bueno, chicas, un gusto conocerlas, pero es hora de que me vaya -dijo mientras me pasaba un casco y me invitaba a subir en la motocicleta. Subí y les dí una mirada de advertencia a las chicas, quienes sin más, se alejaron de ambos antes de que arrancara el vehículo.

Llegamos a la heladería en tiempo record, pedimos y nos sentamos en una mesa cuando nos entregaron el helado. Él parecía algo nervioso y entusiasmado, podía adivinar un millón de emociones en sus ojos.

-¡Ya, dime qué pasa, Jesse! -reí

-Tengo novia -soltó con una sonrisa enorme. Mis ojos se quedaron en blanco, pero debo admitir que había esperado por eso mucho tiempo.

-¡Eso es genial, Jesse! -dije feliz

-Ella estará aquí en unos 10 minutos, así que acábate eso rápido para pedir de nuevo -dijo apuntando a mi helado. Con razón insistió en que fuera algo pequeño.

Asentí y apresuré el bocado.

-Jesse, quiero que leas esto -dije mostrándole la carta de Alice.

-¿Alice? -preguntó algo confundido al ver el nombre escrito en el papel

-Es la chica de la que te conté -expliqué, él pareció entenderlo y abrió el papel, lo leyó y me miró acusatoriamente

-¿Por qué eres así con esta chica? ¿No te gustaba?

-Si me gusta, pero...

-Mira, Bella... Dices estar feliz y orgullosa de ser como eres, de ser bisexual, pero... No lo estás -dijo

-Jesse, si estoy... -reclamé

-No, Bella... Escúchame. Jamás escuchas a los demás, debemos arreglar esto primero contigo misma. No lo has entendido, tu cabeza te prohíbe muchas cosas, ya sea por religión, moral, o cualquier mierda... Mira, Bella... debes entenderte, debes entenderlo y sé que no lo has hecho porque no pareces interesada en esta muchacha, porque la lastimas por tus complejos. Debes alejar eso de 'está mal hacer esto' porque sabes que te parece absurdo.

Suspiré y asentí, él no podía tener más razón en esto y le agradecía el haberme hecho escuchar, aunque no estuviera preparada para lo que dijo.

-Hoy se supone que arreglaremos las cosas -le conté

-Déjala hablar. Ella tiene motivos para estar molesta, porque tu no la escuchas. Mira, si, te besó, te ilusionó y luego te dijo que tenía novia, pero... ¿Qué tal si era una prueba? Mira, no sé como funciona su cabeza, pero tú estás en preparatoria y ella en secundaria, las cosas son diferentes, su realidad es diferente y quiere que la quieras lo suficiente como para luchar por ella, aún cuando debas destruir la relación que tienen ella y Caitlin Hazel... Quien por cierto, es mi novia... Así que en realidad el culpable sería yo y Cait no te dirá nada, porque bueno... -Esto último me dejó helada. ¿Caitlin era novia de mi primo? ¿Entonces él la conocía?

-¿Tú... la conoces? -interrumpí

-Si, bueno, algo así. La relación entre Alice y Cait es algo así como un secreto, Alice terminó con su novio hace unas semanas... porque estaba cansada de fingir, Caitlin acaba de empezar conmigo lo cual arruinó los planes de Alice, pero digamos que al principio quería ayudarla a encubrir lo que pasaba con Alice, pero... ella la va a dejar, así que... ella no te dirá nada. Alice sabe algo de esto, pero nunca dice nada... sé que le duele...

Esta conversación se había puesto muy rara, parecía que todo estaba enredado... Esto solo me facilitaba las cosas, pero ¿por qué mi primo no me había dicho nada antes? Era mejor dejarlo así si no quería enfadarme con él. Suspiré una, dos, tres... ¡Cuatro veces! Y dejé mi cabeza volar hacia algún lugar lejano, donde no me había enamorado de una chica.

-Jesse -susurró una voz femenina, volteé a ver a una chica con cabello lacio hasta la barbilla, color miel, sus ojos color miel eran grandes y estaban enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas.

-¿Bella? -preguntó una voz detrás de mi... Alice

Ahí estaba mi pequeño ángel, con su cabello desordenado hasta la barbilla, también, con sus ojos verdes brillando y su pálida piel de porcelana increíblemente suave. Sus labios se veían insoportablemente suaves, me invitaban a besarle. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?

-Alice -saludé

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sentándose a mi lado

-Acompañando a mi primo... para conocer a su novia -sonreí, sus ojos se apagaron un momento, como si hubiera preferido que no dijera nada.

**Alice POV**

Caitlin y yo íbamos tomadas por el brazo hasta que ella vio a su novio por la ventana de la heladería. Al entrar, sus ojos se iluminaron de una manera en que ya no pasaba conmigo, estaba claro que solo estaba conmigo porque pensaba que me molestaría por cambiarme por su _disfraz _(Manera en que llamábamos a los novios que nos encubrían)... Y claro que me molestaba, pero me molestaba aún más que no me lo dijera y que fingiera que estaba bien conmigo, me dolía.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi a Bella sentada junto a Jesse... ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? No podía escuchar nada, veía todo borroso, quería llorar porque siempre me sentía mal cada que mi novia besaba a Jesse frente a mi... Porque a mi nunca me había besado, siempre era yo la que lo hacía y solo era un roce de labios, porque ella se incomodaba... ¿Por qué estaba conmigo, entonces?

Bueno, no me pondría mal frente a Bella, ella era orgullosa, pero yo lo era más así que no dejaría que me viera así. Cait saludó a Jesse y se sentó entre él y Bella, quise morir ¿acaso no quería estar junto a mí?

-¿Bella? -fue lo único que atiné a decir

-Alice -susurró en forma de saludo

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté mientras tomaba un asiento a su lado

-Acompañando a mi primo... para conocer a su novia -dijo sonriendo. No pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran y retener la respiración para no perder el control, ella frunció el ceño, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-¿De donde se conocen, Alice? -dijo Caitlin, quien estaba recargada en el hombro de su disfraz

-Del centro de ayuda -respondí. Bueno, nosotros no íbamos ahí exactamente a eso, en realidad el grupo de Margot Swan (tía de Bella) iba para aprender a tratar con gente con discapacidad, porque íbamos a entrar al centro de ayuda, pero aún no estábamos capacitados. Los menores de edad eran voluntarios, no nos pagarían con la misma frecuencia que a los mayores, pero cada vez que el capital se los permitiera nos darían una pequeña cantidad, yo estaba feliz con solo ayudar, ya cuando creciera, podría dedicarme a eso por dinero, pero por ahora, me bastaba con ayudar porque quería.

Bella me miraba algo interesada, preocupada, yo solo le sonreí y tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa mientras Caitie besaba a Jesse. Gran error, ahora Isabella sabía que me sentía impotente.

-Alice -dijo Bella mientras Jesse y Caitlin se iban a pedir a la barra

-¿Qué? -susurré con la mirada en la mesa

-Déjala -dijo, en su voz se notaba un deje de ira

-No lo haré, Bella...

-No te digo que la dejes por mí, Alice... Hazlo por ti, porque estas sufriendo -dijo mientras una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla

-No, Bella, yo... -empezé

-Alice, en tu nota me decías que su relación estaba haciéndose monótona... Pero la palabra correcta era otra, ¿cierto? -adivinó -La relación te está lastimando

-Sácame de aquí -susurré. Ella asintió y se levantó, les dijo a Caitlin y su disfraz que los dejaríamos solos y ella me llevó a mi casa, la cual estaba vacía, como de costumbre.

Abrí la puerta con mi copia de la llave y la invité a pasar, la llevé a mi habitación y le dije que me esperara un poco, tenía que cambiarme el uniforme así que tomé un cambio y me encerré en el baño donde empecé a llorar mientras me desvestía, mis ojos estaban rojos después de un tiempo, así que decidí darme un baño, solo le grité a Bella que me esperara un poco más. Después de 30 minutos salí.

-Alice -dijo mirándome desde mi cama

-Bella -sollocé mientras me sentaba junto a ella y la dejaba abrazarme. -¿Por qué no simplemente me deja y ya?

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? -preguntó

**Bella POV**

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? -pregunté

Alice no me respondió hasta después de un rato, en el cual dejó de llorar y se alejó de mi abrazo.

-Porque yo la quiero, Bella... Ella está enamorada de su disfraz, no puedo pedirle que lo deje, porque era nuestro acuerdo... pero no puedo dejarla yo, porque la necesito... Ella es mi única amiga en la escuela -me dijo, pero estaba casi segura de que había algo más.

-Solo quedan unos cuantos meses, Alice -dije acariciando su cabello

-No quiero estar sola, Bella... Necesito alguien que me quiera -dijo con tono desesperado

-Ella no dejará de quererte, ni yo, Alice -dije tratando de hacerla razonar

-Bella, tu no entiendes... Ella es mi madre, mi hermana, mi padre, mi mejor amiga... Ella es todo porque yo siempre estoy sola. No puedo pagarle todo lo que hace por mi dejándola...

-Alice, mírame -le pedí, ella alejó su mirada, así que tomé su mentón y la obligué a hacerlo -Mírame, Alice -ordené

-¿Qué? -dijo ella obedeciendo

-No puedes estar junto a ella porque le debes algo, si, la quieres, pero... ¿Qué tanto es eso real? Estas muy confundida, no sabes realmente lo que te une a ella... En la carta me decías que su relación estaba por terminar y no te importaba, después que te lastimaba, ahora dices que la quieres, que no la quieres, que quieres dejarla pero no puedes hacerlo, que le debes algo... Alice... ¿Qué te da miedo?

-Tú -respondió. Su respuesta me dejó casi paralizada, la solté y me levanté para verla bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me confundes, porque me haces quererte pero no eres buena conmigo, porque haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero me desesperas, porque me gustas, pero me da miedo que me hagas daño, que dejes de quererme, porque quiero estar contigo, pero si tu te molestas conmigo y te vas, te perderé para siempre porque no querrás escucharme... No puedo arriesgar una relación más o menos estable por una que ponga en riesgo una amistad que no quiero perder...

-Alice, si la dejas no tienes que estar conmigo

-Estar con ella es lo único que me detiene a estar contigo

-Puedo alejarme de ti, si quieres

-No quiero, Bella, por eso no la dejo, porque ahora sabes que quiero y no quiero estar contigo, porque si la dejo querré tenerte pero tú no querrás tenerme porque ahora sabes que tengo miedo... -balbuceó

Todo era muy confuso, pero de alguna manera nos entendíamos y sabíamos a lo que nos referíamos.

-Alice... ¿Lo ves? No sabes lo que quieres

-Quiero cosas diferentes, Bella... Mi corazón quiere estar contigo, pero mi cabeza dice que se arriesga mucho

-No sabes a quién obedecer, Alice, que viene siendo lo mismo... Por lo pronto, deja a Caitlin, que solo te lastima...

**Alice POV**

La verdad, era que Caitlin solo lastimaba mi ego mis sentimientos ya no eran tan fuertes ahora, Bella estaba ahí para mi pero no podía arriesgarme a perderle. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Dejar a Caitlin y solo ser amiga de Bella? Eso podría funcionar, pero sé que algo dentro de mi me traicionaría y me haría sentir, pensar y hacer cosas diferentes...

-Deja a Caitlin -repitió Bella. La miré y suspiré, ella tomó mi mano y volteé a verla. -No solo tu eres infeliz, Caitlin también lo es, ella quiere estar con Jesse y no puede sentirse bien consigo por tu culpa -soltó. Sabía que eso era verdad. ¿Por qué no solo la obedecía? ¿Por qué era tan necia? Sacudí la cabeza y me decidí a hacerlo, para salir de esto lo más rápido posible.

-Lo haré -dije finalmente.

* * *

**Un capitulo bastante largo, eh! Espero que les guste!**

**Da click aquí:**


End file.
